


Kris and Calem Scene

by NevRavenoak



Category: Furry (Fandom), Infurno, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Infurno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevRavenoak/pseuds/NevRavenoak
Summary: This is a brief scene to introduce two demons in the Infurno RP group, Kris and Calem. Kris is an iron-ranked demon belonging to the circle of Gluttony, and Calem is a silver-ranked demon from the circle of Heresy.





	Kris and Calem Scene

Calem, a blue rat clad in dark leather, walked with his head down along the sidewalk in the circle of Lust. A felid he passed gave him an appraising look. He heard her take a few steps after him, and a soft whisper met his ears, “You aren’t from around here, honey. You lookin’ for something specific?” He felt a hand land on the back of his jacket as the voice continued. “Maybe I could help?” He could feel a slight tug of lustful energy at the back of his mind.

Breathing in and out his nose, frost forming on his whiskers, his eyes flashed and he lifted the silver microphone tied around his neck as he turned around. A toothy smile rose to his lips as he lifted his free hand to touch the bottom of her chin, and spoke in a silky smooth voice to her.

> _Not interested, ma’am  
>  Frankly, I’m too sober  
>  Ya might want to  
>  \--SCRAM!_

At the last word, his voice rose in a small shout, and the bit of “fear” energy he put into it caused the other demon to let out a small hiss and scamper away. He knew that it hadn’t been necessary, but he was bored from walking all day, and being touched from behind had kind of pissed him off, honestly. “That’s how you do that, lady,” he said to the air behind her. He straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair absent-mindedly. “I mean, really,” he muttered as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit it with a lighter.

His eyes lazily scanned the shop fronts ahead of him, mint-scented smoke rising past his twitching nose. Calem noted a couple people muttering to each other, pointing in his direction by one of the shop entrances. Walking past them, he leaned forward, causing the microphone to bounce into view. Calem smiled rather pointedly at the pair and said, "Hope you enjoyed the show!" as he briskly walked away. He heard a beat of stunned silence and then a continuation of muttering behind him in his wake.

After a little while, he allowed his pace to slow to a stroll as he gazed into the windows of the shops he was walking past. The shop fronts here had distinct stone and brick exteriors, similar to those seen in many posh European shopping districts. People bustled in and out of shops, most dressed either suggestively or in a way to emphasize bodily curves. Calem allowed himself an inward chuckle at his reflection in the shop windows. His leather jacket and black jeans (artistically ripped by himself, thank you) probably made him stick out quite a bit among the crowd here.

He paused at one of the windows which showed a lavish display of fine wines and various chocolates. He quirked a smile at the labels. Some of those were _very_ fine brands, which he'd only sampled at exclusive parties he'd entertained for. His thoughts of a quick sidetrack into the store were dashed as soon as he realized he had made it a point to not carry much money on him for this trek. So, with a quick shake of his head, he continued down the street.

Finally he reached his destination. It was an unassuming shop front, for the most part. The display windows showed a collection of leather harnesses and dresses that appeared to be little more than straps of cloth in places. The goods on display weren’t that scandalous, given he was in the circle of Lust, after all. Still, Calem gave an apprehensive sniff at the items on display. Extinguishing his cigarette on the sole of his boot, he entered the store, and a small tinkling bell announced his arrival.

A slender, purple caracal wearing very little at all smiled at the counter. Their iron fangs shone underneath the piercing gaze of their pink eyes. “Caaaaalem!” she lilted, setting her empty glass down. “I am so surprised to seeee you herrre! How DID you know where to find meee? I just started working here so recently, you know.” With a brief purr, she threw her arms around Calem’s shoulders, eliciting a surprised grunt from the rat. “Naughty boy. You do have your sources, though, don’t you?”

"Er, well," he started, the caracal's large ears essentially covering his eyes. He disentangled himself from the other demon, and straightened his jacket. "I mean, I just went to your old job and they--"

"--Told a bunch of nasty lies, no doubt!" The caracal snarled, claws made of iron, like his fangs, extended as he ran his fingers through his white hair. "Oh, Kris is licking the blood off the customer's dirty plates! How unsanitary! So unseemly! Nevermind he's a GODDAMN GLUTTONY DEMON THAT DRINKS BLOOD! We promised to pay in blood but not until the end of shift, which by then she's STARVING AND--" Her pink eyes bulged as she pulled her ears down either side of her head.

"--They told me where you worked now, Kris," Calem cleared his throat. "Since, you know, I'm here?"

"Right," Kris said, straightening and releasing their ears.

Calem looked around the store. "This seems more your speed anyway. And you seem more...more, uh..."

"Happy?" Kris smiled.

"...Yeah! Yeah. That's a good word for it." Calem sighed inwardly. The word he was really looking for was "stable," but, well, it probably wouldn't ingratiate him to the cat, nor did it seem entirely accurate at this point. "Say, anyway--" He looked up and saw the caracal pouring wine into a glass. "Oh, hey, sweet! Is that--"

The cat took a deep gulp, small drops gathered at the corners of their mouth, and a satisfied sigh rose from their chest. "Type AB. My employer only provides me the very best here." With a small grunt, they wiped their mouth. "Mmm! Oh! Speaking of paying in blood, you owe me a bit of a payment, don't you? You did so good in hunting me down just to make good on your promise. What a sweetheart! I knew we would be a good partnership. How has the mortal realm been?" She sat on the counter and daintily crossed her legs, slowly spinning the wine glass between her iron claws.

"Er, well, speaking on that point. I _did_ get there, eh, eventually," Calem pulled a chair over and sat on it backward. "A bit later than I was led to believe it'd be. BUT! I was kind of hoping for a bit of, you know, wardrobe? The guy who summoned me needs me to, like, be in his band and I kind of only have the clothes on my back." Calem looked up at Kris, who was leveling an apprehensive gaze at him. "You got good taste! I figured you could help a guy out. You have so much stuff to choose from. I know you got like, some leather pants that I'd _kill_ in. Heheh, so to speak, yeh know?"

"You're asking me for another favor," Kris's eyes narrowed and she placed the glass back on the counter, "without paying for the previous one?"

"Well, uh, I mean. I..." Calem scratched his ears and chuckled nervously. "Did you maybe make this promise to me when I was drunk? 'Cause, babe, you know you can't do that. I don't remember--"

"I'm the reason you made it to the mortal realm!" Kris hissed, claws digging into the counter. "You said you'd pay me in blood after your first visit!"

Realization hit Calem suddenly. "Oh! Oh no! January--that's the mortal dude, by the way-- January said some, uh, bloody skull-faced murder demon told him about me. I think that guy's name is...Uh...Shit. What was it again?" Calem scratched his chin and stared desperately into the void. "Some dude I ran into while I was SUPER drunk, like, way fucked up I couldn't control my magic, heh. So I guess that's gone from me haha. Whoops."

"January," Kris deadpanned. "January Geist. White-faced dog, long black ears, wears makeup, and--"

"And plays guitar, yeah!" Calem chuckled. "How d'you know him? Does he have good blood or somethin'? I mean, he doesn't seem like he'd be into sexy vampires, but I guess I wouldn't know somethin' that personal about him yet."  
Kris sighed and rubbed their face, clearly trying to stay composed. "That was the guy I talked to to get you a contact in the mortal realm!"

"Oh, yeh, I guess he did mention one time after a show someone tried way too hard to get him to summon a demon. Really sketched him out and stuff. Also they didn't give him a name for summoning, so uh, he almost didn't summon me at all," Calem met Kris's eyes and an awkward silence stretched between them in the clothing store. "I guess we can call it a wash, eh? It still worked out anyway." He raised his hands in a comical shrug.

Kris silently hopped off the counter and started straightening things on clothing racks. He moved hangers around with a little bit more force needed considering the items on them didn't have much substance to them. Calem heard the caracal start muttering incomprehensively to himself.

Pushing the chair back to where he found it, Calem cleared his throat. “So, uh, I don't think anything here is gonna be my taste. I was kinda hoping to look through stuff you already had. Promise I'll bring it back, and I'll get you whatever you want from the mortal realm.”

“Whatever I want? I want you to. _Get_. _Out_ ,” Kris hissed, not turning around. Their shoulders hunched, and their hands clenched around the clothing rack. “You think I'm so useless and bad at any simple task some random _nobody_ can do what I said I'd do for you, and you come here, rub it in my face, and say to yourself 'Kris is such a useless lump. The only thing he's good for is his _closet_.'” Kris turned around, his pink eyes practically glowing with fury. “You're so lucky to have that _silver_ around your neck, because otherwise I'd rip your throat out with my teeth.” His mouth quirked into a crooked grin. His voice became lilted again, almost giggling, “It sounds rather appealing still, now that I say it, actually. I have to admit, demon blood isn't my thing, but we all have our... _exceptions_.”

Calem breathed in and out through his nose. Kris's unstable temper wasn't new, and he certainly wasn't afraid the caracal could do much damage to him, but he didn't really want it to escalate to her destroying her new place of work in the attempt. He ran his hand on his microphone for a moment, but thought better of it. “Come on, Kris. Babe. You don't mean that. You know I need my throat for singing,” he chuckled and walked a few steps toward Kris, his hands out to his sides. “Plus, I mean, we go way back. We're like the super sexy duo of the Lamb's Ear Lounge. We do all sorts of fanTAStic shows in a bunch of clubs in Lust. I got the magic to make the mood, but you bring the physical to the scene to make it _real_.”

Still with one hand gripping the clothing rack, Kris's eyes softened to a glare, their mouth shrinking to a frustrated line. “It's been a shitty couple of weeks, Calem. And you haven't been around to do shows with me.” Kris's lips puckered into a pout. “And then I hear someone helped you out better than I could and you don't even know their name? How am I supposed to feel?”

“Babe. You know that I'm just a drunk asshole. That ain't new.” Calem held up his mic. “You want a song to feel better?”

Kris sniffed and let go of the clothing rack. “You may as well give me a song. I haven't heard you sing in a bit.”

Calem smiled and lifted his microphone to his mouth and sang:

> _Oh, my pretty  
>  Oh, my pretty little kitty  
>  You got such such sharp little claws  
>  Put 'em away. Put 'em away_
> 
> _We got so much to do  
>  So much to see  
>  We gotta do it  
>  We gotta do it tonight_
> 
> _We're gonna put the light in the night!  
>  'Cause, baby, you got me  
>  And I got you  
>  And together we got this box_
> 
> _This little box of matches  
>  Oh, and this little book of tinder  
>  Full of silly little love letters  
>  Who from? Who's talkin' to my kitty?_
> 
> _Ah! Ah-a-a-a-ah~  
>  Not me. That ain't me  
>  Fuck 'em  
>  Let's burn it all  
>  Fuck 'em. We'll burn it all  
>  Tonight_

Calem was sure to entwine the right kind of mood energies into the song to calm Kris down, plus a little bit of warmth in there to maybe butter them up a little to get what he wanted in the meantime. When he was done singing, he looked up and saw Kris rocking slightly on their feet, a serene smile across their face.

“Ah,” their eyes shut slowly when Calem was done. “I like that one. Did you just come up with that? Those are always my favorite songs of yours.”

“I know, Kris. I gotta give you what you want if I want something too, right?” Calem put his arm across Kris's shoulder. “Plus to make up for being an asshole. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Sorry, babe. You keep me humble, you know.”

A mischievous smile quirked across her face. “Fine. I get off in two hours. I'll get you into my pants, huh?” She tugged on his ear and ducked away from his arm and went back to the counter. “Now get out of here. I'm working.”


End file.
